Mjolnir (wielders)
=Multiple universes {Marvel Multiverse}= Loki Laufeyson Universes *'Earth-616 (Mainstream Marvel Universe)' *'Earth-1610 (Ultimate Marvel Universe)' Worthiness-status *Earth-616: Worthy (due to inversion spell) *Earth-1610: No worthiness enchantment Appearances *'Earth-1610' **Ultimate Comics: New Ultimates #2 **Ultimate Comics: New Ultimates #3 **Ultimate Comics: New Ultimates #4 **Ultimate Comics: New Ultimates #5 =Single universe {Marvel Multiverse}= Son of Satan (Daimon Hellstrom) {Earth-1610} Worthiness-status: No worthiness enchantment Appearances *Ultimate Comics: New Ultimates #1 Mr. Gryphon (Nathaniel Richards II) {Earth-6311} (X) Worthiness-status: Unworthy; capable of drawing the hammer's power Alternate-universe version of Mjolnir: Earth-616 version Circumstances Due to being trapped in the present by a temporal firewall, Mr. Gryphon made multiple attempts to gather items to help break through the impediment, but these plans were interrupted by the Avengers. Gryphon then took control of Equinox (Terrence Sorenson) and summon numerous future-versions of hims to battle the Avengers, he took control of the Vision and had him turn on his teammates while he enacted his plan. Mr Gryphon banished Lady Thor and Captain America (Sam Wilson) to the future after he managed to separate her from the hammer, allowing him to draw the weapon's power despite being unworthy to wield it. Mr. Gryphon used the hammer's power to battle Iron-Man and Spider-Man (Miles Morales), but was defeated when they were rejoined by the other Avengers: Lady Thor and Captain America returned from the future, Vision was freed from his control, Ms. Marvel (Kameron Kaine) and Nova (Sam Alexander) came to the aid of the team while the battle was in progress. Appearances *All-New, All-Different Avengers #6 Adam Warlock {Earth-19141} (X) Worthiness-status: Capable of overcoming worthiness-enchantment *''Source of power: Adam absorbed the power of his home-universe into himself, including the cosmic-entities 'Alternate-universe version of Mjolnir: Earth-616 version ''Circumstances'' While traveling the timestream of Earth-616 in search of his memories, Adam Warlock of Earth-19141 came across an assembly of the original Avengers some time after their original formation. A the site of this sudden and unexpected intruder, the Avengers leapt into combat with Warlock and during his fight with Thor, Warlock effortlessly manhandles the God of Thunder while ripping the hammer out of his hands. Warlock proceeds to throw a surprised Thor a good distance out of the Avengers Mansion while the other Avengers bear down on him, Adam then casually tosses the hammer at Hulk as he charges, pinning the green giant under Mjolnir's magical weight. ''Appearances'' *Infinity-Entity #1 Requiem (Gamora Ben-Titan) {Earth-951001} ''Worthiness-status'': Capable of overcoming worthiness-enchantment *Source of power: Wields multiple Infinity-Stones ''Circumstances'' On Earth-951001, an alternate-universe experiencing the Infinity-Wars at the same time as Earth-616, Gamora battles Loki Odinson and succeeds in taking several of the Infinity-Stones he wields and overpowers him, taking his hammer and proceeding to murder him with it. ''Appearances'' *Infinity-Wars #4 =Merge-beings {Marvel Multiverse}= Merge-beings are conceptual-fusions of two or more beings from more usual versions of universes in the Marvel Multiverse; in these cases, most of these Merges involve Thor Odinson being Merged with other people and they are the Thor of their home-universe. Benar (Benjamin Parker) {Earth-615} (X) ''Merge constituents'' *'''Uncle Ben (Benjamin "Ben" Parker) *'Thor Odinson' Worthiness-status: Worthy Circumstances On Earth-615 (Uncle-Ben-A-Verse), Thor, like all people, has been Merged with Ben Parker, resulting in the person known as Benar. Benar is a member of the A-Ben-Gers and is one of his world's most powerful protectors. Appearances *Secret-Wars Too Ulik {Earth-1610} (X) Merge constituents *'Eitri' *'Ulik' Worthiness-status: No worthiness enchantment (creator of the hammer) Circumstances On Earth-1610 (Ultimate Marvel Universe), Eitri, creator of Mjolnir and King of the Dwarves, and Ulik, longtime foe of Thor and King of the Rock-Trolls, are the same person. During the Asgard/Jotunheim War, Odin had Ulik forge Mjolnir as the perfect weapon and gave it to his son, Thor. Using the hammer's power, Thor soon led Asgard to victory over the Ice-Giants and would go on to wield the hammer for centuries until Asgard was destroyed during Ragnarok. Appearances *Ultimate Comics: Thor #1 Babe of Thunder (Jennifer Odinsdottir) {Earth-30594} (X) Merge constituents *'She-Hulk (Jennifer "Jen" Walters)' *'Thor Odinson' Worthiness-status: Worthy Circumstances On Earth-30594, She-Hulk, the Hulk's amazonian cousin, and Thor Odinson, Norse-God of Thunder and wielder of Mjolnir, are the same person. She-Hulk is the daughter of Odin, wielder of Mjolnir, and Norse-Goddess of Thunder and Lightning dating back to the days of Norse myth. Appearances *Sensational She-Hulk #50 Gwen of Thunder (Gwendolyne Stacy) {Earth-121065} (X) Merge constituents *'Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy' *'Thor Odinson' Worthiness-status: Worthy Circumstances On Earth-121065 (Gwen-A-Verse), Thor, like all people, has been Merged with Gwen Stacy, resulting in the person known as Gwen of Thunder. Gwen of Thunder is a member of the A-Gwen-Gers and is one of her world's most powerful protectors. Appearances *Thors #1 (Gwen Stacy variant-cover) *Secret-Wars #4 (Gwen Stacy variant-cover) Hela Odinsdottir {Earth-199999} (X) Merge constituents *'Hela Lokisdottir' *'The Serpent (Cul Borson)' *'The Enchantress (Amora)' *'Gorr the God-Butcher' *'Angela (Aldrif Odinsdottir)' Worthiness-status: No worthiness enchantment (at time of possession) Circumstances On Earth-199999 (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Hela was the original wielder of Mjolnir and possessed the hammer long before it came into the hands of Thor. Hela originally wielded the hammer during the Asgardian conquests led by her and Odin, she lost possession of the weapon when she was banished to Helheim and Odin placed the hammer in his vault until it was claimed by Thor. Appearances (non-present) *Thor: Ragnarok =Warp-beings {Marvel Multiverse}= Warp-beings are a subset of Merge-beings from the Marvel Multiverse, distinguished normal Merges because Warps are a near-even fusion of their constituents. The Warped version of Mjolnir is known as MjolIron, a fusion of Thor's hammer with elements of Iron-Man's science and tech. Eitri {Earth-410721} (X) Warp constituents *'Eitri' *'Yinsen Ho' Worthiness-status: Worthy (creator of the hammer) Circumstances On Earth-410721 (Warp-World), Eitri, creator of Mjolnir and King of the Dwarves, and Yinsen Ho, the man who saved Tony Stark's life and helped him create the first Iron-Man Armor, are the same person. Eitri and Sigurd Stark were captured by Dark-Elves in the service of Malekith and forced to craft weapons for them, Eitri saved Stark's life and refuses to continue aiding them in their war-craft. The dwarf creates the Iron-Hammer Armor and uses it to heal Stark, but hides away MjolIron with the intent of preserving the secrets of Asgard. Eitri gave the hammer to Stark shortly before his death at the hands of the Krimson-Kurse, granting him the full-power of the armor; the weapon was subsequently used by Iron-Hammer to free Asgard after it was conquered by King Malekith and Stane Odinson. Appearances *Infinity-Wars: Iron-Hammer #1 H.E.I.M.D.A.L.L. {Earth-410721} Warp constituents *'Heimdall' *'J.A.R.V.I.S. (Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System)' Worthiness-status: Worthy (part of the Iron-Hammer Armor) Circumstances On Earth-410721 (Warp-World), Heimdall, guardian of the Bifrost, and J.A.R.V.I.S., the A.I. created by Tony Stark to help Pepper Potts adjust to her new armor, are the same being, and is known as H.E.I.M.D.A.L.L. (Heuristic Enhanced-Imaging Macro-Digital Awareness for Logic and Logistics). H.E.I.M.D.A.L.L. is a part of the Iron-Hammer Armor and wields the Iron-Hammer as an extension of the armor itself. H.E.I.M.D.A.L.L. is present as a part of the armor through all events involving Stark Odinson: freeing Asgard from King Malekith and Stane Odinson, Appearances (as part of the Iron-Hammer Armor) *Infinity-Wars #3 *Infinity-Wars: Iron-Hammer #1 *Infinity-Wars: Iron-Hammer #2 =Syncretic-beings {Legendary Multiverse}= Category:Items by wielders